Power distribution systems can add significant weight and complexity to any system. For example, the power distribution system of a large commercial aircraft may be a significant weight burden for the aircraft. Power distribution systems typically use at least two wires to supply power from a power source to a powered device: a first wire (or a powered wire) to send current from the power source to the powered device and a second wire (or a return wire) to receive return current from the powered device at the power source. Thus, the power distribution system includes the weight of both the power wire and the return wire. Besides the issue of the weight of the two or more wires, using two or more wires to distribute power has the additional concern of routing the wires. In an aircraft or other vehicle where conductive metals are the primary structure, a one-wire power distribution system can be used. For example, current may be sent from the power source to the powered device and returned to the power source via the conductive metal primary structure. In any case, for aircraft and other vehicles, wire routing can be a significant concern due to issues such as shielding the wires to avoid chafing and routing the wires in safe locations.